The subject matter herein relates generally to crimping tool heads, and more particularly, to crimp tool heads having latching elements.
Pressing devices are employed in numerous applications to provide a user with a desired mechanical advantage. One exemplary application is in crimping tools used for making crimping connections, such as crimping terminals onto conductors. The crimping tool typically includes a tool head having tooling appropriate for the particular application, and an actuator connected to the tool head for driving the tooling. The tool head typically includes a fixed die and movable die that is driven towards the fixed die to perform the crimping operation. The actuator may be hydraulically driven and include a hydraulic pump that is operated to either directly or indirectly drive the movable die of the work head. Other actuation means, such as a hand-powered handle assembly, are possible.
Known crimping tools typically have one of three different types of tool heads, namely an open tool head, a closed tool head, and a latching type tool head. Each of the different types of tool heads has certain advantages and disadvantages. The open tool head is generally C-shaped with an open side. The crimped terminal and the corresponding wire may be removed from the tool head through the open side after the crimping operation. As such, the open tool head type may be used to terminate two wires together with a terminal. The component may be removed through the open side, as opposed to the closed tool head type, which cannot be used to terminate two wires together with a terminal because there is no way to remove the component from the closed tool head after the two wires are connected together. However, the open tool head is not without disadvantages. For instance, the open tool head is larger and more robust, and thus heavier, to overcome the stresses imparted on the frame of the open tool head during the crimping operation. For example, during the crimping operation, the crimping forces push against the outer arm of the frame, which forces the C-shaped frame to spread apart. The forces on the frame over time may eventually damage the frame and ultimately lead to failure of the frame. The frame is made bulkier than other types of tool heads to overcome the problems with damage and failure. The added bulk of the frame makes the tool head heavier and more difficult for the operator to hold. Also, the operator may fatigue more quickly using the open tool head type as compared to other types.
The closed tool head type has a more stable structure than the open tool head type. The frame can be made from less material, while still providing the same or better structural integrity than the open tool head type. As such, the frame may be lighter and less expensive to manufacture. However, as noted above, the closed tool head is limited in the types of crimp connections that may be made by the tool head. For example, the closed tool head type can not be used to crimp a splice between two wires, as the completed wire assembly can not be removed from the crimping zone in a convenient manner, if at all.
The latching tool head type has characteristics of both the open and closed tool head types. The latching tool head typically includes two pieces that may be moved relative to one another such that the tool head can be opened and closed. When open, the terminal and wire can be easily removed from the crimping zone. When closed, the two pieces close the opening, forming a similar structure as the closed head type for performing the crimping operation. The latching tool heads are not without disadvantages. For instance, one or both of the pieces must be physically closed and opened by the operator before and after each crimping process. This task is time consuming. Additionally, the mechanism that allows the two pieces to open and close may be complex to design, manufacture and assemble, which makes the tool head more expensive. The latching mechanism that holds the two pieces together may also be complex.